An Unwelcomed Memory
by 0rthrus
Summary: While Meredy and Jellal lay low at Fairy Tail, Meredy is reminded during the night that her memories of some people don't stay memories as she is confronted by a ghost of her past. (One-Shot/Lemon)


Magnolia was fast asleep. All the buildings had their lights out, except for one. Fairy Tail. The only inhabitants were two young women, cleaning up after the rest of the guild. One with pink hair and the other with white.

"So they still haven't caught the killer?" asked Meredy to the white-haired barmaid. Both she and Jellal were laying low at Fairy Tail for the last few days as they were spotted by a village and needed to hide till the heat died down. Jellal was staying at Erza's apartment for _obvious _reasons while Meredy was given a place to stay at Fairy Hills. It was late at night and Meredy was helping Mira clean up the hall for the night.

"They haven't still," answered Mirajane, sweeping the floor. "It's strange, isn't it, that the only thing stolen from that merchant's store was a bracelet." The two women were discussing a murder/robbery that happened in Hargeon the previous week. It took place at a merchant's store, which was found the next day burnt to the ground.

"I hope they catch that guy soon," replied Meredy, carrying plates to the kitchen. "Burning someone to death is the worst way to kill them. They're conscious through the whole ordeal." She shuddered at the thought. Once the guild hall was clean, both women exited the building.

"Goodnight Mirajane," Meredy, running to Fairy Hill, yelled to the demon as she locked the doors.

"Night Meredy, see you in the morning," replied Mira. "And be careful." Meredy waved back, and jogged in the direction of the female dorms. As she got to the dorms, she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her. She scanned her temporary dorm. There was a white, queen-sized bed with a bedside table, a desk, a red couch in the middle of the room, a coffee table right in front of it and a TV hanging on the wall parallel to the couch. There was a fridge, a stove and a sink in one corner of the room. Finally, there was a private bathroom which had a basin, a toilet, a shower and a bath.

Meredy sighed in bliss. She could get used to living here. She made a note to talk to Jellal tomorrow about joining Fairy Tail so that they wouldn't have to keep being on the run. She also quickly remembered the two safety enchantments in her room

The windows – Once windows are properly locked, they will be highly resistant to physical or magical damage and cannot be opened except for someone inside the room.

The walls – walls are made sound-proof after many complaints of loud noises, which were due to parties, snoring and people being alone with others doing 'private things' with each other.

Meredy giggled again, as she remembered Levy telling her that the sound-proofing all involved Cana. She plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV to the News channel. It was just about the murderer and nothing new, so she decided to get ready for bed. After a nice, hot shower, she got into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Her last thoughts of consciousness were of how she hoped to have peaceful dreams.

But it appeared good dreams were not on her side.

...

_Meredy woke up in a jungle. It was still nighttime. After much thought, she recognized the place to be on Tenrou Island. After picking herself up and dusting herself off, she moved through the jungle. After what seemed like ages to her, she came to a circular clearing with trees all around. There was nothing there, no plants, no animals, no rocks. Except for one thing. As she got closer, she could faintly make it out as she got closer. It was only till she was standing right next to it that she realized what she was seeing. And that was when she wanted to throw up._

_Laying before her, sprawled on the ground, lay the body of her long-dead guild member. His skin was a gray colour and his eyes, while open, displayed neither pupils nor iris. His mouth, Meredy remembered was always in a cruel smile, was hanging open and his face expressed a look of shock. His clothes were the same as they had been when she last saw him and his waist-length hair looked no different. It had been seven years since she last saw him. Seven years since she watched him die._

"_Zancrow," she whispered. Suddenly, all the memories of that moment came flooding back. Her, running with Zeref over her shoulder with the love-crazed Juvia in hot pursuit. The moment when Zancrow stole Zeref from her. When he had told her that Ultear destroyed her home. And, finally, when Zancrow had died right in front of her. She shuddered at the memory. After a moment,she pondered whether or not she should close his eyes. He was her nakama at one point and they did have a god time together. But she also remembered how ruthless and cruel he was. The fact that he could kill with a smile on his face. That he could harm his guild members without a second thought. So she decided to leave the body untouched and headed back to the jungle._

_As she stood right at the edge of the clearing, she heard a whisper from behind her. One that froze her in place. "Why did you let me die?" asked a cold voice from behind. Ever so slowly, the pinkette turned around to face whatever said those words. And what she saw was scarier than any demon._

_There stood the corpse of Zancrow, staring blankly at her, its mouth still hanging ajar. Its white eyes blankly stared directly at her. Then, without moving its jaw, it spoke again. "Why did you betray us?"_

_This time, Meredy found the power to speak. Swallowing hard, she responded shakily, "I-I don't k-know. I d-don't remember."_

"_You're lying," responded the body. "You just don't want to say it after you found out the truth about what she did to your home." And, very slowly, the dead body took a step forward. "You must pay for your treachery against Grimoire Heart." The body took another step towards her._

_If Meredy had been scared before, it was nothing compared to the horror that she felt now, staring at the moving dead body of her ex-guild mate, inching slowly towards her. After a while of silent horror, Meredy came to her senses, turned around and ran back into the forest._

_Never before had Meredy ran so quickly in her entire life. As she swerved through the trees, her only thoughts were about getting away from him. Her legs screamed in pain after what felt like an hour of running, but she carried on, regardless of the pain, for every time she looked over her shoulder she would see a bit of a white eye or a flash of gray skin._

_Finally she came to a cave. Figuring it was the perfect place to hide, she crawled inside and let her legs rest. She could run no further. The cave was dark and the only source of light was from the entrance. For one brief moment, Meredy believed she was safe. Safe form _him._ Until …_

"_You could've stopped him killing me, but you didn't."_

_Meredy's eyes quickly turned to the side. Instantly, the only feeling she felt inside was dread. There stood Zancrow's body, blocking the only exit to the cave. She knew it was all over._

"_Grimoire Heart was your home and you betrayed it," the body said, slowly walking towards her. Meredy's legs were too tired to move. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream. But her body was too scared and tired to do anything but stare at the corpse. Finally, after aggravating seconds, the body stopped and stood next to her. It lay its cold hands on her shoulders._

"_You betrayed us and now you must pay."_

_The hands moved from her shoulders to her throat. Meredy felt its icy hands squeeze hard against her windpipe. After a few seconds, everything went black._

...

Meredy woke with a start, gasping for breath. After looking around the darkened room for anything that resembled a corpse, she relaxed and lay back down. It was just a nightmare. Out of all the Grimoire Heart members, Zancrow had scared her the most. But there was something about him that had drawn Meredy's attention to him, something that made her develop a crush on the God Slayer. A crush she kept to herself. Even now, after all he did to her, seven years later, she still missed him.

She felt her pajamas on her skin. They were wet. She must have been sweating heavily from the dream. She also felt the air was too warm and stuffy. So she got out of bed and walked to the window, opening it a tiny bit to let the cool night-air in. She then turned around and headed for the bathroom.

After relieving herself from her sleeping wear, Meredy stepped into the shower and turned it on, making sure that the water was cool. It poured down her body, cooling her down. After a few minutes under the nozzle, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and instantly knew something was wrong. The room was much colder than it should have been. She then saw why. The window she had opened was now hanging wide open. The wind must have pushed it. As she hurried to close the window, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder, but all she saw was darkness. As she finally closed the window, the silence in the room was swiftly shattered.

A new voice was heard. A voice Meredy knew housed cruelty in the owner. A voice she knew very well. A voice of a ghost.

"Next time, close your window. Uhehe."

Meredy froze in place. First she realized she wasn't alone. Then she placed the voice to the face. Finally, which scared her the most, the owner of the voice couldn't be alive. The owner died right in front of her. Slowly, inch by inch, she turned around. There, sitting on her bed, was her old nakama.

"Zancrow," Meredy whispered in fear.

"Hello, Meredy. You're looking well," he replied with a grin.

"H-How are you alive?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered. "You didn't care that I died. You didn't try to stop it. You just left with that bitch Ultear."

"W-what are you doing?" she asked him further, a small layer of sweat forming on her brow.

"Just wanting to catch up on old friends," he answered. "You've definitely grown, Meredy," noted Zancrow. She saw that he was staring right at her breasts. She then came to her senses. Meredy sidestepped Zancrow and ran for the door. But just as she was about to reach the door, an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air. She was then thrown onto her bed. He gripped her wrists and pulled her arms over her head.

Meredy struggled in his grip, but he wouldn't let go. She tried using her magic, tried sending her Link to Jellal, anyone who could help her. That's when she noticed the piece of metal around her wrist. Whenever she tried using her magic, the bracelet would faintly glow. She realised what that was. She had seen it in a book before. It was a bracelet that was capable of sealing a mage's magic inside it. And it was around her arm. Her magic was sealed out.

She then tried screaming, but realized instantly that that it was no use. The walls set up to help her were blocking out the sound of her voice. No one would be able to rescue her.

"I see you've realized what this does," said Zancrow, hinting towards the bracelet. "That merchant was very helpful. Uhehehe."

"W-What do you want?" she stammered in fear, tears forming in her eyes.

"I never got you back for stealing Zeref from me, so I'm gonna get something from you in return," he answered, chuckling.

"W-What?" she replied, but realized her situation properly and knew what it was. He leaned in close next to her head and whispered into her ear,

"Your body."

He started nibbling on her earlobe, earning him a moan form the girl below him. So he continued to do so. Meredy could not comprehend what she had just done, her face going a bright red colour. Zancrow looked up to see her face.

"You're so cute when you blush," he grinned. And just like that, he forced his lips onto hers.

It took a moment for her to realize what had happened. She felt his tongue try to enter her mouth so she clamped her teeth together, denying him entrance. He pressed his tongue against her teeth harder, but she didn't open.

"Someone's playing hard to get," he commented. Just as he was about to continue, Zancrow placed a hand on her ass and gave it a squeeze, causing Meredy to moan in pleasure. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her, connecting with hers. Meredy tried forcing it out of her mouth with her own, but that only made him more forceful. Soon, it just became a fierce tongue battle. Meredy would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it slightly. Their battle went on for a while before Zancrow left her mouth. A disappointed groan followed from her. But before she could protest, he latched his lips onto her neck, leaving a trail of love bites. Meredy let out a big moan when Zancrow bit down on the crook of her neck.

"Even after 7 years, you still kept your innocence, Meredy," the God Slayer thought to himself, eyeing the girl hungrily. "This is going to be fun!"

He trailed his right hand down from her arms, past her head and onto her stomach. He roamed that area for a while before raising it higher and landing on her right breast, squeezing it hard. The pain and pleasure of this finally brought Meredy to her senses. With all the strength she could muster, she stuck her knee upwards, into Zancrow's gut. Zancrow instantly collapsed, groaning in pain. Using this advantage, Meredy sprung from the bed and raced for the door.

But she didn't get two feet before a hand grabbed her leg and tripped. Meredy fell to the floor, dazed but not hurt.

"You think that would stop me, you bitch!" he growled angrily. He lifted the pinkette into his arms and chucked her back onto the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Uhehehehehehehe!" He climbed back on top of her, pinning her arms back over her hands while weighing down her legs with his own. Meredy looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please stop," she stopped, pleadingly. Tears started building up in her eyes. Zancrow just stared at her, before chuckling.

"Uhehehe! And give up a perfectly good woman?" He leaned down close to her and whispered, "You're mine." He then grabbed a handful of her towel, which had miraculously stayed on her through the whole ordeal, and ripped it right off her, leaving her bare before him.

Zancrow stared down at her body and slowly licked his lips in anticipation. He placed his hand back onto her breast, kneading and massaging the mound slowly. Meredy fought back a moan from escaping her mouth. He then lowered his head onto her other breast and started licking around her pink nipple, allowing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Your tits are huge, Meredy," he whispered breathlessly. "You grew in all the right places. Uhehe." He pinched her nipple between his fingers, causing her to gasp. "Don't deny it," said Zancrow, lifting his head and looking directly in her eyes. "You're loving this."

As much as tried, struggled and fought, Meredy could not deny the fact that this was the best feeling in her life. She forgot that this man helped destroy her village. She forgot this man tried to kill her. She forgot this man was supposed to be dead. And she forgot that this man was trying to rape her. All she could concentrate on was the pleasure, not wanting it to stop.

"Zan… Crow…" she quietly moaned. She didn't want him to hear, but his godlike senses picked up the words. He positioned his head right above hers, their noses an inch apart. He grinned at her, dominantly.

"I knew it." He then crashed his lips down on hers. This time, she did not fight back. Instead she opened her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue in her wet cavern. Their tongues twirled together, both savouring the taste of the other.

Zancrow's hand left her breast, much to Meredy's disappointment. He trailed it down her stomach and to the inside of her thigh, gently stroking her smooth leg.

"Zan… Crow…" she whispered to the man on top of her. "Please..." Zancrow grinned down at her.

"You want me, don't you, you slut," He whispered. He brought his hand closer to her wet lips, but just before. "If you want me, you'll have to beg. Uhehe." Meredy was panting under him. She wanted him. She _needed_ him to touch her. She was completely under passion's spell.

"Please… touch… me… there," she moaned blushing even brighter, turning her head away from him. Zancrow smirked triumphantly. Slowly, he stroked her lower lips with his finger, teasing her.

"You're so wet," he commented. He inserted one finger and felt her inner walls clamp down. He inserted another finger and slowly pumped them in and out, driving her crazy. "You're a virgin, then? That just makes this better." He lowered his head, sucking and biting down her stomach, till he reached his target. He spread her legs wider, allowing him to see her pussy directly. He moved his mouth closer and inserted his tongue in between her folds. As he ate her out, Meredy moved her hands into his blonde hair, pushing him closer. After constantly licking and sucking, she felt her nether regions heating up.

"Zancrow, I'm cumming!" she yelled. She sprayed her juices over his mouth, which Zancrow devoured hungrily. He then licked the area around her thighs which were still wet. Meredy, still recovering from her first orgasm, eyed him with lust in her eyes. He climbed off of her, to her disappointment, and started taking off his clothes. Meredy watched in pleasure as she saw how hard his muscles were. Her eyes bulged slightly and her face went even redder as she saw how big and hard he was. He positioned himself just outside her, taunting her.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

"Please… fuck… me…" she moaned pleading.

"With pleasure," he replied. On cue, he thrust straight into her. Meredy screamed in pain as her virginity was taken. Blood dripped down Zancrow's leg. Quickly, he pulled out of her and then slammed back in. He gradually sped up, moving in and out as Meredy kept moaning in pleasure. Out of all the he had done to her that night, this was her favorite.

"You're so tight," he groaned. The musty smell of their sweat and the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping together and the pleasurable sounds of the two mages filled the room. Meredy was loving every moment of it. He felt so big inside. Soon, Zancrow was completely inside her. It felt as if he was touching her womb.

Zancrow leaned down and forced his lips on her, sliding his tongue back inside. Meredy allowed him access and played with his tongue with hers. He stopped thrusting for a moment while still fully inside and lovingly won their tongue battle. After a few moments of intense make-out, Zancrow pulled back for breath, leaving a trail of saliva. He then continued thrusting.

"I'm cumming!" Meredy cried, feeling herself release the second time that night. Zancrow, also at his limit and with her walls squeezing his cock, grunted in pleasure and came inside her. He pulled out and observed the girl below him.

Meredy was lying, spread out, on the covers, completely naked and dripping in their combined sweat. Her face was red and she was panting.

"Zancrow…" she whispered tiredly. "I… I… love…"

"Well, if you love it, you can always ask for more," he said with a grin. "I'm always up for it, uhehe." He climbed in the bed next to her and pulled the blanket over themselves. He then pulled the naked pinkette to his chest, feeling her large breasts against his body. "You have a fucking great body."

"Zancrow," she whispered again, her breath now steadier, "I love you."

His eyes grew wide at the confession. He always knew Meredy had a crush on him back in Grimoire Heart, but he didn't know she loved him. He was about to ask her what she meant, but then noticed that she had fallen asleep on his chest. Zancrow sighed in annoyance.

"I'll ask her tomorrow," he said, placing both his arms around her waist, cheekily dropping one of his hands just above her ass. He then fell asleep, cuddling the girl in his arms.


End file.
